Agape (HIATUS - Being rewritten)
by ricewriting
Summary: René Tamaki Richard de Grantaine Suoh is the only child of Ouran Academy's chairman, Yuzuru Suoh, or so he thinks. What happens if Tamaki isn't an only child? What if he had a twin sister? What happens when that certain sister happens to accidentally tangle herself up with the host club? KyoyaxOC


_Author's Note:_

Hey guys, guess who's still alive! *throws confetti*

If you're a new reader, welcome! You can ignore this note and continue on with the story! :D

As for my readers from when this story first began, you all know that _Agape _was in the process of being rewritten. Somewhere along the way I decided to change a few important points in the plot. It's still the same concept but there are some major changes. The other changes will also be evident as we go along with the story, and I was hoping this chapter would be able to clear up any confusion and fill you in with what the major changes were. I will also have the changes listed in my ending note at the end of the prologue just to summarize everything that had happened. Hope you enjoy! ^^

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. All rights belong to Hatori Bisco. I only own my OC and the events that don't happen in the manga/anime.

* * *

**Prolgue**

"Tomoyo, let's name her Tomoyo," Yuzuru said as he held the small bundle in his arms with a tender smile on his face. His eyes then glanced at the other baby in his lover's arms as he gently switched the babies and his expression softened even more. Tomoyo's twin brother was sleeping peacefully like there was not a care in the world, and at that moment, he was probably correct. "How about naming this little one Tamaki?"

"Dianne Tomoyo Noel de Grantaine Suoh and René Tamaki Richard de Grantaine Suoh? Sounds like a mouthful to me, I like it," Anne-Sophie chuckled. The sudden action caused her to have a coughing fit, and almost as if sensing her mother's distress, Tomoyo started to stir and cry. Drinking the glass of water Yuzuru handed to her, Anne-Sophie gently rocked Tomoyo back and forth, quietly singing to her until she calmed down.

The two spent their time together basking in the silence as their children slept in their arms once again. The quiet murmuring of the machines and the sounds of stretchers being pushed outside followed by the quickening footsteps seem to be the only noise in the room. It would not be long until Suoh Shizue makes an appearance, breaking the serenity and stillness that had taken place. Almost as if on cue, the door to the hospital room opened, revealing a woman in a kimono. The straight face she has on only seems to heighten the commanding presence she carries no matter where she is. Her brown eyes slightly narrow as her gaze lands on both her son and his illegitimate children, and she makes a point to not even space a glance at Anne-Sophie who suddenly finds the blankets much more interesting.

"Mother…" Yuzuru starts and his mother raises a hand to stop him.

"Enough. I do not have time to hear such ridiculous excuses. You are engaged, Yuzuru, to a woman whom you have not yet married and you end up getting a French woman knocked up. Do you know how much bad publicity the Suoh Enterprises will get?" She makes her way towards her grandchildren and makes a face when she notices that they have inherited their mother's distinctive features. From the brows to the face shape, almost every little thing reminds her of the wretched woman. The only comfort Shizue gets is the shape of the noses they seem to have inherited from her son.

"What are their names?" Shizue asks—more like demands.

"Dianne Tomoyo Noel de Grantaine Suoh and René Tamaki Richard de Grantaine Suoh."

Shizue scrutinizes both babies, criticism mixed in with a bit of awe as she notices that the infants are fraternal twins. She does not let go of the fact that Tomoyo's hair is darker and paler, which Shizue realizes is an ash brown color, compared to Tamaki's bright blonde hair. Filing the little detail for later, Shizue turns around and makes her way towards the door, saying, "I will see you both when the two are allowed to go home."

As the door closes once again, both parents let out a breath that they didn't know they were holding, laughing slightly when they noticed each other doing the same.

"Your mother does not seem to like me much," Anne-Sophie chirped, looking at her lover with a small smile. Yuzuru frowns but says nothing as Anne-Sophie moves her attention to the infant in her arms, and he moves his own gaze down to Tamaki in his. Despite what had just happened, his lips quirked up at the fact that he is a father to two lovely children.

•○•○•○•

Yuzuru was starting to question if it was a blessing or curse to be a father of twins. They have only been out of the hospital for five minutes before the two started to wail and cry because once one starts to sob, the other seems to follow. The brunette tries to frantically rock Tamaki in his arms to calm down, remembering the way Anne-Sophie got Tomoyo to stop crying the other day, but to no avail as it only made Tamaki cry even harder.

With tears streaming down his face, he dramatically looks over to his blonde lover who deadpans when she sees him. Sighing, she handed Tomoyo over to Yuzuru as she went and retrieved Tamaki in her embrace. Singing softly so only Tamaki can hear while rocking, the blonde baby's cries visibly diminish. Yuzuru flashes a sheepish smile as she rolls her eyes playfully at him.

"It is nice to see you two get along," Shizue states as she stares at the two with a cold gaze. "But I would very much like to proceed with the meeting."

She turns around to climb into the limo but not before looking at Anne-Sophie for the first time since she came. "We will be holding the meeting at the Grantaine mansion."

The ride home from the hospital was unnerving to say the least and Anne-Sophie has never dreaded going back home as she did now. Home was supposed to be a place full of comfort and family, an ideal she lives by to this day. With Shizue in the picture, the idea of home is suddenly a dreadful experience that she would like to avoid but she didn't want to leave her two children and Yuzuru alone with the Suoh matriarch.

It was a silent car ride and no one dared to say a thing in Shizue's presence. Even as the limo pulled up front and the passengers have gotten off, not a peep was heard.

"_Je suis content que vous soyez de retour, Mademoiselle Anne-Sophie__,_" greeted the head butler, Albaric, with a smile. He then turned his attention to the Suoh matriarch and Yuzuru. "_Entrez, je vous en prie._"

"_Merci beaucoup,"_ Yuzuru replied as he followed behind Anne-Sophie with his mother in tow.

They were then led into the tea room as another maid walked in with two strollers for Tamaki and Tomoyo to sleep in as the adults talked. The fragrant aroma of chamomile tea flooded their senses and the sounds of a teapot and teacups being placed on the table brought a slight smile to Anne-Sophie's face but managed to keep herself in check as Shizue looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Once the tea was poured, Shizue immediately brought the cup of tea to her lips to blow before taking a sip, making sure that the tea was not overdone or too watery. Unfortunately, she found no faults.

"Since we are on a time constraint, I will be blunt with the meaning of this meeting," Shizue started as she set her teacup down. She stared at Anne-Sophie as she continued. "Tomoyo will be coming with us to Japan while Tamaki stays here with you until he is old enough."

She raises a hand when Anne-Sophie sputters and tries to interrupt but Shizue isn't having any of it. "You are not to mention a thing to Tamaki about having a twin and I trust that Yuzuru will do the same to Tomoyo. I already called off the engagement but Suoh enterprises will have to keep out of the public eye until the news is simply just old news."

Taking a few more sips of her tea, Shizue stands and leaves the room. "We will be returning to Japan tomorrow morning. Say your goodbyes now while you can."

As soon as Anne-Sophie heard the front door close and the sound of Albaric wishing Shizue goodbye, she starts groaning in frustration. "I'm sorry for saying this but I do not get how you and your mother are remotely related. While you're so sweet, kind and maybe a bit of a drama queen, your mother does not give a hair about how others feels and seemingly goes for what would benefit her and Suoh enterprises."

Huffing, she crosses her arms over her chest and walks over to both of her children. "And now she wants Tamaki and Tomoyo to live separately and not know about each other? It's just ludicrous!"

"I agree with you dear, but we can't convince my mother to do otherwise. She won't listen to anyone after father died," Yuzuru said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I know that…"Anne-Sophie whispers, placing her hand over his.

"Everything will be alright," Yuzuru assures, kissing her cheek.

She hopes so.

* * *

_Ending Notes:_

(1) = I'm happy you're back, Miss Anne-Sophie

(2) = Please come in

(3) = Thank you very much

I hope I didn't mess up with the French, I had to look up the phrases I needed online OTL

Since I am on a time restraint, and I don't want to bore you too much with time skips and such so I'll probably post chapter one soon with flashbacks and such.

**Changes in the plot and events to know:**

• Instead of Dianne _**Aiko**_ Noel de Grantaine Suoh, it is now Dianne _**Tomoyo**_ Noel de Grantaine Suoh. As twins, I wanted Tamaki and Tomoyo to at least have their Japanese names start with the same letter. I will also be referring to her as Tomoyo from beginning to end as I will do so for Tamaki since the majority of the plot will take place in Japan (and so people will not get confused when she is to be referred to as Dianne.

• From birth to the age of thirteen, Tomoyo has been living with her father until it was time to switch places with her twin, courtesy of Shizue.

• Tomoyo finds out about her twin when she moves to France to live with her mother. She found an album full of baby pictures of a blonde boy and noticed that another baby in one of the baby pictures was her. The caption said 'René Tamaki Richard de Grantaine Suoh and Dianne Tomoyo Noel de Grantaine Suoh.'

• Shizue, for some reason that I will not reveal yet, brings Tomoyo back to Japan with Tomoyo reluctantly going.

Also, I hope this prologue eases any confusion that may come in later chapters as I will be referencing to what is said here a lot. To my old readers that have stuck with the story since the beginning, I sincerely wish I didn't cause you much trouble with the sudden changes in the story but thank you for just being you! ^^


End file.
